Children of the Jedi (roman)
' '' Children of the Jedi ' är en bästsäljande roman skriven av Barbara Hambly, som gavs ut av Bantam Spectra. Enligt tidslinjen i Star Wars Expanded Universe, så utspelar sig romanen ett par månader efter handlingen i The Jedi Academy Trilogy. Boken är den första i en cykel av tre böcker, vilka kretsar runt den före detta Jediriddaren Callista Ming. Nästa bok i serien är Darksaber, skriven av Kevin J. Anderson, och avslutas med Planet of Twilight, som är skriven av Hambly. Anthony Heald var uppläsare för ljudboken. Utgåvor USA Resten av världen Texten på baksidan Inbundna versionen Princess Leia, Han Solo, and Chewbacca set out on a mission vital to the survival of the fragile New Republic. They are searching for the long-lost children of the Jedi, a quest that takes them to the once vibrant stronghold of Belsavis—a nearly forgotten frozen world. Leia has heard tales of a Jedi exodus from the dark crypts below the planet's surface. She has also heard that since the time of the exodus no one entering the crypts has returned alive. Halfway across the galaxy, Luke Skywalker has undertaken an equally dangerous expedition that, if it fails, could have fatal consequences for Leia, Han, and Chewbacca. Haunted by ominous dreams and guided by a force he cannot identify, Luke journeys to a remote asteroid field over the planet Pzob. There he discovers the automated Dreadnaught Eye of Palpatine—from the days of all-out war. Camouflaged deep within a nebulous gas cloud and dormant for thirty years, Eye of Palpatine is governed by a super-sophisticated artificial intelligence system known as the Will. Taken aboard the Dreadnaught, Luke is counseled by the spirit of Callista, a Jedi Knight who gave her life to stop the ship once before. Now Luke must learn from her how to destroy it once and for all. The Will has awakened. The Eye of Palpatine is on the move. Its mission: the total annihilation of Belsavis. The mystery of the crypts, the invincible power of the Will, the lost Jedi, and the burgeoning passion between Luke and Callista come together in the stunning climax of Children of the Jedi—the latest chapter in the magnificent Star Wars saga. Pocketversionen '''The chronicle of the dazlling work of George Lucas's blockbuster Star Wars films soars to new heights as the Republic faces its greatest challenge yet in...' Children of the Jedi Princess Leia, Han Solo, and Chewbacca set out on a mission vital to the survival of the fragile New Republic. They are searching for the long-lost children of the Jedi on the frozen world of Belsavis, from whose dark crypts no one has returned alive. Halfway across the galaxy, Luke Skywalker is on an equally dangerous mission. Taken aboard the enemy Dreadnaught Eye of Palpatine, Luke must find a way to destroy the automated ship before it completes the mission encoded into its super-sophisticated artificial intelligence system: the total annihilation of Belsavis. To succeed, Luke will need the help of the spirit of the Jedi Knight Callista, who gave her life to stop the ship once before. The mystery of the crypts, the invincible power of the Dreadnaught, the lost Jedi, and the burgeoning passion between Luke and Callista come together in a stunning climax worthy of the magnificent Star Wars saga. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar